E-I-E-I-O
E-I-E-I-O is the 40th and final episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids visit Grammy Johannson's, Hannah's Grandmother, Family Dairy Farm to aquire a jug of milk to drink with their Peanut Butter Sandwich snack Educational Theme: The Work on a Dairy Farm Stories: The Little Egg Girl Song List *Barney Theme Song *The Adventure Song *Milk Song *The Butter Song *A Tisket, A Tasket *Sheep Medley *Old MacDonald *Milk Song (Reprise) *I Love You Cast *Barney *BJ *Hannah *Kim *Jeff *Stephen *Grammy Johannson *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette﻿ Trivia *The farm set was the same as the one used in the home video It's Time for Counting. *This episode was released overseas on VHS, VCD, and DVD, often with Tree-Mendous Trees. *Adam Brown play the BJ costume for this episode. Adam Brown will return to play Riff in Season 10. *Stephen wears the same clothes from First Day of School. and a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from ABC Animals. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Hansel and Gretel, and the same pants from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes, and Barney in Outer Space. And a two hairstyles. *This group (Jeff, Hannah, Kim and Stephen) also appeared in Going for a Car Ride. with Jill, Emily and Jackson. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Making New Friends". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "The Big Chase". Clip from E-I-E-I-O # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Christmas Star's version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Barney's Christmas Star) # Barney The Adventure Song (Barney in Outer Space's version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Barney comes to life (Camera Safari) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Camera Safari) # I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwishes (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) # Hi BJ (I Can Be a Firefighter!) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Barney The Milk Song (1992 version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) # Scooter learning about milk and peanut butter and jelly sandwishes! (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) # The Cow goes MOO! (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) # Miss Etta Goes Cow! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Safety First!) # Let's go see the farm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Oh, What A Day!) # Hi Barney at farm!!!!! (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # Wearing clothes for our farm! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from A Parade of Bikes!) # Welcome to Grandparents' Farm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Round and Round We Go) # Grammy Johannson comes to visit at the farm!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from The Land of Make-Believe (Video!) and Sweeter Than Candy!) # Our Farm!! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Let's Go to the Farm!) # The Adventure screen about Dairy Farms! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # The adventure screen dissappears! (Gone Fishing!) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Gone Fishing!) # Barney The Pudding Song (2002 Version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Numbers! Numbers!) # Grammy Johannson leave! (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Books Are Fun! (episode)) # Story about Girl Eggs! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from A New Friend) # Once Upon a Time called "Goose Lay Eggs" (A New Friend's version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from A New Friend) # Barney A Tisket, A Tasket (1996 Version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Barney's Fun & Games) # Kim says "I better get Rooster get here!". (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Kim's ROOSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) # Happily Ever After of "Goose Lay Eggs" (Shawn & The Beanstalk's version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) # Kim says "THANKS!!!!!!!". (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Play Piano with Me!) # Sheep! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Hannah is a SHEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Campfire Sing-Along) # Wearing winter clothes!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Barney Sheep Medley (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O) # All having a farm!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Barney's Musical Castle and What's That Shadow?) # Barney Old MacDonald (1989 version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Three Wishes!) # That was fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Grammy Johannson leaving at Dairy Farm! (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) # Back to Treehouse!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Going Places!) # Scooter and Miss Etta about Milk!!!!!! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) # Milk Drink!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney!) # The yummy Milk!!!!!! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # BJ leave from It's a Happy Day! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from It's A Happy Day!) # Barney I love you Part 70 (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from I Can Do That! and An Adventure in Make-Believe) # Let's go another hat adventure! (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Sing and Dance with Barney!) (From: Josh's house!) # Hear a Bell Barney!!!!!!!! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth and An Adventure In Make-Believe) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Spring Into Fun!'s version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Spring Into Fun!) # Barney comes to play (Way to Go!) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure) # Barney Says Segment (E-I-E-I-O) (DVD!) # And remember, I Love You! (My Family's Just Right for Me (episode)'s version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) # Barney End Credits (Once Upon a Fairy Tale's version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Once Upon a Fairy Tale) Audio from E-I-E-I-O # Barney Theme Song (E-I-E-I-O's version) (Clip from Gone Fishing! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Barney The Adventure Song (E-I-E-I-O's version) (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Barney comes to life (E-I-E-I-O) (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Eating a bread for Barney! (E-I-E-I-O) (Clip from Let's Play School! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Hi BJ (E-I-E-I-O) (Clip from I Can Be A Firefighter! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Barney The Milk Song (1997 Version) (Clip from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Danny leave before Booker T. Bookworm! (Clip and audio from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # A Cow Goes MOO! (Clip from Down On Barney's Farm and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Miss Etta is an Egg! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Let the Circus Began! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Howdy Barney! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # The Bubble Red!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Colors All Around! (episode) and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # At The Beach! (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Stella arrive at France (Clip from Snack Time! (with the audio) and Audio from It's Tradition! and E-I-E-I-O) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney The Milk Song (1997 Version) (Reprise) (Clip from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Lemade to Drink! (Clip and audio from Splish! Splash! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O and Sweet As Honey!) # That Was Super-Dee-Duper at Riders in the Sky! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # BJ leave from E-I-E-I-O (Clip from It's Showtime! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Barney I love you (E-I-E-I-O's version) (Clip from Three Lines, Three Corners! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O and Play Piano with Me!) # Let's Play in the Castle!!!! (Clip and audio from Let's Build Together! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O and My Family and Me!) # The Picture Took it Out Barney! (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth (with the audio) and Audio from E-I-E-I-O, The Dentist Makes Me Smile and May I Help You?) # Barney and kids I love you version (Clip from The Land of Make-Believe (Video!) and Audio from Let's Play School! and E-I-E-I-O) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (E-I-E-I-O's version) (Clip from A Little Big Day! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Barney comes to play (E-I-E-I-O) (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Barney Says Segment (E-I-E-I-O) (DVD!) # And remember, I Love You! (E-I-E-I-O's version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Barney End Credits (E-I-E-I-O's version) (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) file:E-I-E-I-O.jpg Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation